Siempre
by Miss Wong
Summary: One-shot. Eren extraña las comidas de Carla, así que le pide a Mikasa que le prepare su postre favorito. Eremika/fluff. Spoilers del manga.


**«Siempre** »

Hajime Isayama, asesino serial, etcétera, cruel criatura del infierno, etcétera etcétera.

 **Summary:  
**

One-shot. Eren extraña las comidas de Carla, así que le pide a Mikasa que le prepare su postre favorito. Eremika/fluff. Spoilers del manga.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _Fluff triste y cute._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

Mikasa no se molestó en dirigirles la mirada. En lugar de eso, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en las páginas del libro que Armin dejó sobre la mesa horas atrás. El mundo exterior. Extensiones infinitas de agua salada que Mikasa no puede evitar preguntar si de verdad existen, si los pájaros que surcan los cielos fueron ya testigos de semejante belleza que ilumina los ojos de Armin cada día. Montañas nevadas, montañas de fuego, continentes de hielo, un mundo demasiado hermoso como para creer que de verdad existe. Pero los dibujos no eran lo suficientemente atrayentes como para que Mikasa ignorara la conversación que mantenían Eren e Historia junto a ella, sentados alrededor de esa mesa de madera dentro de la cocina de la granja.

Historia habló con cautela, tranquila, siempre amable y hermosa.

—He oído que los entrenamientos son muy duros...

El suspiro agotado de Eren hizo que los dedos de Mikasa se retorcieran contra las páginas del libro.

—Sí, lo son.

Por supuesto que lo eran, porque desde que Historia fue coronada reina Eren no abandonó sus entrenamientos junto a Hanji ni siquiera por un maldito día. ¿Cómo esperaba que no fueran duros si nadie parecía compadecerse de él y entregarle un día entero para recuperarse como era debido? Mikasa habría deseado intervenir, pero la inteligencia de Armin siempre parecía ser un obstáculo. _Confía en él, sabe lo que hace. Debemos confiar en sus habilidades, Mikasa._ A regañadientes aceptó, simplemente porque no deseaba entrar en conflictos con Eren, pero eso no evitaba sus impulsivas ganas de intervenir y terminar con aquella locura de una vez por todas.

De reojo y con disimulo, Mikasa notó la manera en que Historia se inclinó un poco hacia él y dejó descansar su mano sobre su brazo. En su rostro solo había compasión.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Eren —consoló—. Los niños del orfanato no dejan de hablar de ti. Dicen que eres su héroe.

Eren apartó levemente la mirada, sonriendo con pena. No. Él no era un héroe. Simplemente no. Y Mikasa supo que su sonrisa fue la más forzada que vio desde hacía mucho tiempo, sonrisas que solía emplear cuando su madre le compraba ropa y Eren debía admitir falsamente que le agradaba el color y el diseño. Pero a diferencia de aquellas sonrisas inocentes, ésta constaba de una tristeza irrevocable.

Los nudillos de Mikasa no disminuyeron su firmeza contra las páginas.

—Son buenos niños —dijo Eren—. Has hecho un gran trabajo con ellos.

Historia sonrió, suspirando.

—Sí, me alegro mucho que ahora puedan tener una mejor vida. De todos modos, será mejor que regrese con ellos. Puedes descansar si quieres, no es necesario que hagas nada hoy.

 _Por supuesto que descansará._

Eren no dijo nada más, solo asintió en forma de despedida. Historia se marchó de las cocinas y ambos se quedaron solos nuevamente. De alguna manera, con el paso del tiempo, Mikasa logró acostumbrarse a algo tan simple como eso. Permanecer junto a Eren a solas, compartiendo una misma habitación, respirando el mismo aire, compartiendo los silencios... algo tan usual entre ambos, tan extraño y normal a la vez. A Mikasa le afligía pensar que no era de esa manera cuando eran niños, que sus conversaciones infantiles podían prolongarse durante toda la noche, la ferviente impaciencia de Eren por quebrar sus silencios y hablar de lo mismo una y otra vez: titanes, espadas, mundo exterior, Legión del Reconocimiento, más titanes. Pero hablar al fin y al cabo. Ambas voces mezclándose en algo que ante los oídos de Mikasa se oía como la música más hermosa de todas. Una canción que no podía darse el privilegio de oír tanto como quisiera.

Pero para bien o para mal, siempre era Eren quien quebraba esos silencios.

—Mikasa.

Ella alzó la mirada, curiosa.

Aquello tal vez era absurdo, así que Eren tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Durante largos días había pensado en su madre. No estaba del todo seguro si se trataba de algún tipo de efecto secundario producto de sus constantes transformaciones, pero al caer la noche los recuerdos azotaban su mente cuando su cama lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. Los recuerdos y un excesivo apetito. Aunque aquello último probablemente sí estaba vinculado a sus transformaciones, el agotamiento de su cuerpo y las vitaminas que perdía día a día demandaban ser compensadas con grandes cantidades de comida. Pero su paladar era exquisito y tan solo había una cosa que deseaba probar.

Strudel.

La especialidad de su madre. Aún recordaba las tardes de sábado cuando su padre se marchaba a trabajar, su madre se instalaba en la cocina a prepararlo, dulces manzanas horneadas en una crujiente masa cubiertas de crema, y Eren observaba la preparación con su boca abierta, babeando, recibiendo un _Eren, ¿dónde están tus modales? ¡Límpiate esa boca!_ que sabía debía obedecer o de lo contrario no habría postre sobre su mesa. Pero no todo estaba perdido. Incluso si su madre ya no estaba, incluso si el saber que jamás volvería a verla de nuevo debilitaban su corazón día tras día, aún tenía a Mikasa. _Tenía a Mikasa_. Y si su memoria no le fallaba, ella conocía la receta maestra de su madre.

Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Recuerdas el Strudel que hacía mi madre?

Ante una pregunta tan trivial, una incógnita que no abarcaba planes de batalla, titanes o pensamientos suicidas, Mikasa cerró el libro con curiosidad.

—S-Sí... —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes como prepararlo?

Ella asintió. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Mikasa solía ayudar a Carla en la cocina todo el tiempo, solía hacer todo eso que Eren se negaba a hacer porque _soy hombre y los hombres no cocinan,_ de modo que su memoria se encontraba muy fresca en cuanto a las antiguas recetas que Carla preparaba en su humilde cocina. La gran mayoría de alimentos que ahora Mikasa sabía preparar los había aprendido junto a Carla. Pastel de fresas, pudin de plátanos, Crepe... y Strudel. El postre favorito de Eren. Mikasa podría haber susurrado suavemente —y con los ojos cerrados— los alimentos favoritos de Eren. Adoraba las cosas dulces.

Nunca pedía nada. Nunca parecía necesitar su ayuda, y ahora la estaba pidiendo.

Mikasa volvió a asentir, una adrenalina exclamando descontrolada en lo profundo de su corazón.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

Eren parpadeó, algo sorprendido.

—¿A-Ahora?

 _Sí, sí... hoy, mañana, siempre._

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —Mikasa dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se incorporó, bastante animada—. No es complicado de cocinar y creo que contamos con todos los ingredientes.

Eren sonrió, emocionado como un niño pequeño. ¡Comería Strudel! ¿Cuantos años habían pasado ya desde la última vez que pudo darse el lujo de comer algo así? Los alimentos sofisticados eran algo que solo los ricos podían permitirse a sí mismos disfrutar. La Legión del Reconocimiento ingería solo los alimentos necesarios para mantenerse enérgicos, preparados para sus próximas expediciones. Pero ahora que Historia era reina muchas cosas habían cambiado, ahora todos podían disfrutar de los mismos derechos, por primera vez hubo un balance, por primera vez existió la igualdad.

Mikasa abandonó la mesa y caminó hacia la cocina frente a ellos. Una cálida brisa ingresaba por la puerta abierta de la cocina, el campo desde el otro lado se veía hermoso, el sol anaranjado a través de las hojas de los árboles danzando como luces en la oscuridad; pero no fue eso en lo que Eren depositó su absoluta atención. Había visto el sol muchas veces, incluso algunos árboles y el cielo mismo. Conocía el color exacto de las hojas al caer en otoño, el aroma a pino y madera cortada, el aroma a libertad pero, hasta ese mismo momento, tuvo la sensación de que fue la primera vez que _realmente_ vio a Mikasa Ackerman. Caminaba de un lado a otro, los bordes de su falda danzando al compás de sus pisadas mientras recogía todo lo necesario para comenzar a preparar el Strudel. Se veía muy concentrada, la misma expresión que utilizaba cuando entrenaba o leía algún libro para matar el rato. Pero pudo notar cierto aura de tranquilidad a su alrededor, como si lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento, algo tan simple como preparar una receta... la hiciera feliz.

La observó recoger algunas manzanas verdes y dejarlas sobre la mesada, tomar un cuenco y comenzar a llenarlo de harina, huevo y otras cosas más que Eren no pudo distinguir. Entonces, de repente, por un instante... se preguntó cómo sería. Si no hubieran titanes, una presión sobre sus hombros, un miedo revoloteando en su estómago... ¿cómo sería vivir así? Tener a Mikasa a su lado todos los días, preparando Strudel todos los días... una granja, una cabaña pequeña, libros, una sonrisa detrás de un flequillo oscuro que no ve hace mucho tiempo y bufandas rojas abrigándolos en un día helado.

 _Gracias, por estar allí de principio a fin. Gracias... por haberme puesto esta bufanda._

 _Te la pondré las veces que quieras. Desde ahora en adelante estaremos juntos siempre._

Siempre.

¿Podría ser así, como ahora... _siempre_?

¿Podría ver a _ésta_ Mikasa... _siempre_? Una Mikasa radiante, repleta de vida, para nada cercana a esa que carga sobre sus espaldas las alas de la muerte, dispuesta a despedazar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. _No, no, no_. No se suponía que debía ser de esta manera, no para ella. Era _así_ como las cosas debían ser, como en este instante, como antes. _Antes..._

Eren suspiró, agotado. No tenía caso pensar en eso. Preso del aburrimiento y el hambre, se incorporó y caminó hacia Mikasa, paseándose por la mesa repleta de utensilios.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, algo incómodo.

Incluso a ella le pareció extraña su pregunta. Frunció el ceño, mirándolo de reojo mientras terminaba de mezclar los ingredientes para la masa.

—¿Quieres ayudar? —preguntó, no muy segura—. Nunca querías ayudar a tu madre en la cocina...

Eren rodó los ojos, resoplando con cansancio mientras se recargaba contra la mesada, cansado.

—Estoy aburrido y tengo hambre. Si te ayudo terminarás más rápido, ¿verdad? Quiero comer.

Mikasa contuvo el impulso de sonreír. La impaciencia de Eren era algo que a pesar de los años no parecía cambiar. Durante un instante todo pareció ser como antes. Solo faltaba Carla. Solo ella.

Asintió, mirando a su alrededor preguntándose en qué demonios podría ayudarla Eren...

—Eh...

Eren se adelantó, tomó una manzana y la agitó levemente.

—¿Corto las manzanas?

No. Pésima idea. Mikasa arrugó el rostro, la misma mirada que le dirigía Carla cuando su pequeño estaba a punto de hacer algo que no era para nada una buena idea. Ella negó con la cabeza, quitándole la manzana de las manos.

—No. Yo lo haré, te puedes cortar —replicó, tan maternal como siempre—. Tu puedes amasar la masa.

Eren contuvo el impulso de protestar. Joder, ¡no era un jodido niño! Podía cortar manzanas perfectamente sin sufrir alguna herida de gravedad. En serio, Mikasa podía ser muy exagerada a veces, pero no protestó. Si lo hacía probablemente Mikasa abandonaría la cocina y Eren se quedaría sin su adorado Strudel. A veces, como decía el Comandante Erwin, debían efectuarse ciertos sacrificios por un bien mayor. En este caso se trataba del orgullo de Eren. Mikasa lavó las manzanas y comenzó a cortarlas en rodajas mientras las manos de Eren se adentraban en esa mezcla blanca y pegajosa, amasándola una y otra vez para darle forma. No estaba del todo seguro cuanto tiempo debía hacer aquello, pero confiaba en que Mikasa lo detuviera cuando ya fuera suficiente.

La observó de reojo. Mantenía la mirada en las manzanas, cortando pedazos una y otra vez, en silencio. La bufanda roja rodeando su cuello como siempre. Nunca se la quitaba, muchas veces Eren se había visto a sí mismo preguntándose por qué. ¿A caso nunca tenía calor o algo por el estilo? Pero, de todas maneras, el rojo le sentaba bien. Sus mejillas lo sostenían, un suave rubor cubriendo su nívea y tersa piel, posándose delicadamente sobre la punta de su nariz como una suave mariposa de verano. Su cabello estaba más largo, solo un poco, pero bastó para recordar a la antigua Mikasa. Triste, solitaria, rota... sonriente, cálida, feliz. _Feliz._

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio felicidad en sus ojos? _Verdadera_ felicidad. Solo veía tristeza. Tristeza cuando lo rescataron y sus brazos se anclaron alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo torpe y tembloroso. Tristeza cuando supo la verdad tras la muerte de Grisha. Tristeza, tristeza, tristeza. Todo el maldito tiempo; ya no lo soportaba.

Durante un instante dejó de amasar, sus manos descansando sobre la mezcla con desinterés y Mikasa lo cachó con la guardia baja.

—¿Eren? —preguntó, ligeramente preocupada. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera?—. Ere- _¡Ah!_

El chillido de Mikasa no pasó desapercibido para Eren. Rió sin poder evitarlo. Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente tomó algo de harina del cuenco y lo embarró sobre el cabello de Mikasa. Ella parpadeó, asombrada, y lo observó como si no supiera exactamente qué hacer o decir. Entonces rieron. Ambos, juntos, al unísono.

 _Bom, bom, bom._

Ahí aparecía de nuevo. Esa música, _esa_ canción. Sus voces entremezclándose y creando un sonido perfecto, único, inigualable. Y Mikasa supo que siempre sería de aquella manera, que sin importar el pasar de los años su corazón se agitaría con la misma intensidad y no había nada en el mundo lo suficientemente poderoso para poder cambiar eso. Lo había asumido, era un hecho. Se preguntó si él lo sentía también. Probablemente no.

Solo era ella. Siempre había sido ella.

Poco a poco las risas fueron disminuyendo su intensidad mientras Mikasa se quitaba la harina con torpeza. Poco a poco la cocina cayó dentro de otro silencio intenso, uno aún más grande que el anterior, más poderoso, más peligroso. Y Mikasa no pudo soportarlo. No pudo sobrellevar sus ojos sobre los suyos, sus ojos... tan hermosos y llenos de vida que ahora lucían muertos y ojerosos, pálidos y enfermizos. No pudo sobrellevar el silencio, una risa que emergió como una esperanza y se extravió en sus gargantas, ¿desde cuando reír se había convertido en una tarea tan complicada? No recordaba que fuera así antes.

 _Antes, antes, antes._

¿Podrían regresar? ¿Podría todo ser como antes?

Él lo supo. En su mirada comprendió la aflicción y tampoco pudo soportarlo. No pudo soportar que sus intenciones hubieran fracasado, que su intento por hacerla reír, por ver algo de felicidad en su rostro se hubiera esfumado tan repentinamente. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Maldición. ¿Por qué siempre... por qué todo siempre debía ser-

Los miles de pensamientos torturadores que lo abrumaban desaparecieron cuando Mikasa dio un paso hacia él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Tembló, su cuerpo tembló, ambos flaquearon. Podía sentir su suave respiración contra su cuello y Eren no se hizo esperar para devolver el abrazo con muchas, muchas ganas. Ya ni siquiera podía recordar lo que era un abrazo, un _verdadero_ abrazo.

Un abrazo de Mikasa.

Estaba asustada. Tan asustada. Su piel se sentía fría en contacto con la suya y tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Su vida colgaba de un hilo y Mikasa no podía hacer otra cosa que observar, callar, contenerse. Reprimir, suspirar, sollozar en silencio. Cerró sus ojos, entrecerrando sus dedos en su cabello, algo que hacía Carla todo el tiempo, una manía que supo adoptar y emplear, un gesto que lo despedazaba. Pero en sus brazos, sorprendentemente, lograba restaurarse con la misma facilidad. Eren sabía cuan preocupada había estado durante sus entrenamientos, supo cuanto debía callar, Armin se lo dijo. _Está preocupada, eso es todo. Solo tenle paciencia._

—Solo quiero que estés bien —susurró, temblorosa, su voz absolutamente irreconocible ante sus oídos.

—Lo sé...

—Si tan solo pudieras tomarte un descanso...

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

— _Por favor._

Su petición —cargada de desesperación y _algo más_ que él supo; de alguna manera u otra, _siempre_ lo supo— hicieron que aferrara sus brazos a su alrededor aún con más firmeza. Su bufanda roja interponiéndose entre ambos, conectándolos. El principio de todo... _su_ razón de ser. Nunca lo entendió, era extraño, bizarro, confuso. Cruel...

... y hermoso.

—Mikasa.

 _Yo, yo..._

Ella esperó, paciente.

No. No ahora, no _así._

—Mi Strudel no se preparará solo, sabes...

Casi saliendo de un trance, Mikasa se apartó de él con rapidez, riendo de manera absurda, forzada, ilusoria. Evitó mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que apreciara la vergüenza derramarse desde sus pupilas. Él era quien sufría, se suponía que debía ser ella quien le infundiera fuerzas para continuar.

—C-Claro, lo siento —repuso, y continuó cortando manzanas.

Durante la noche, cuando su cabeza se dejó caer en la comodidad de su almohada y el sabor del Strudel aún viajaba por los lugares más recónditos de su paladar, Eren sonrió. Sus manos temblorosas cortando las manzanas, sus mejillas enrojecidas a causa de un gesto que muy pocas veces se permitían demostrar, su risa, sus dedos masculinos abandonando la masa para limpiar el resto de harina sobre su flequillo... _todo_ valía la pena.

¿Podría ser así, como ahora... _siempre_?

¿Podrían regresar? ¿Podría todo ser como antes?

Si aquello significaba oír su risa de nuevo, sus brazos temblorosos rodeando su cuello, sus dedos acariciando su cabello... _ella..._

Sí. Podría. Eren se encargaría de que así fuera.

 _Desde ahora en adelante estaremos juntos siempre._

* * *

 _ **RANDOM FACT:** _ Para las que no saben, el Strudel es un popular postre originario de Alemania hecho de una masa rellena de manzanas y con mucha crema por encima. Estos arios y sus postres, aish.

* * *

Esto salió gracias a que **Karen** me pasó una entrevista de Eren donde dijo que **extrañaba las comidas de Carla** , admitiendo que seguramente Mikasa recordaba alguna receta y le pediría que cocinara algo para él. **#EXTREMEFANGIRL**.

Escribí esto mientras escuchaba _Please don't go,_ de _Barcelona_ , que es bien triste y Eremika. Está muy **fluff** , lo sé, y creo que un poco **OOC al menos por parte de Eren** , ¿pero saben qué? **Me vale verga** (?). Estoy en un momento de mi vida en donde tengo los feels de Eremika **elevados** a la máxima potencia y la falta de momentos entre ellos dos en el manga me pone en abstinencia. **Solo quiero escribir incoherencias entre ellos dos y llorar.**

Anyways, elegí Strudel porque **1.** mi abuela era Alemana y **SIEMPRE** lo hacía, _ñam ñam_. **2.** Necesitaba un postre rico. **3.** SnK se basa en Alemania, lo lógico era elegir una comida de allá(?).

 **Le dedico esto a Karen -dibuja corazones-** porque ayer en la noche estuvimos fangirleando mucho y vimos el **live action** y **WTF** **Eren toca tetas ajenas** y es rechazado por Mikasa. Es que **nadie puede resistirse a los encantos del rey Shikishima y sus manzanas del pecado.** _#yaniseloquedigo_

¿ **Reviews,** gente hermosa?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
